Taken By Surprise
by xxxWishUponAStarxxx
Summary: Soul never wanted to be more than just friends with Maka, but when Kid comes into the picture, Maka isn't the only one who's taken by surprise.
1. A Regular Morning

**A/N: KidxMaka. Kind of OOC. MY FIRST FANFIC xD  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

_A Regular Morning_

**MAKA'S POV:**_  
_

I awoke to the smell of burning pancakes and sunlight filtering through the window. I yawned and stretched  
contentedly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, before reluctantly leaving my warm bed. I quickly changed out of my  
pajamas and into my usual outfit before skipping off to the kitchen. There stood Soul, just as I thought, frantically  
trying to put out a fire at the stove.

"Hey Soul, if you don't want to end up burning the apartment, you'd better leave the cooking to me." I tease.

"Whatever." He grumbled, stepping aside to let me pass.

"Gee Soul, you seriously have to learn how to cook by yourself unless you want to starve." I sigh as I set one of the two heaping plates of pancakes before him. "Hey, the syrup is out. I'll go get some at the store. Be right back." With that I grabbed my cloak and ran out the door.

Though it was sunny, the air was still chilly and the wind bit fiercely at my face. When I reached the store I hastily stepped in and breathed a sigh of relief as my hands gradually began to regain feeling. I inhaled the sweet, appealing scents wafting from the bakery and finally being able to take it no more, I marched right over there and bought two baguettes. Before allowing myself to get too carried away, I quickly made my way towards the syrup section.

In my hurry, I hadn't noticed the 'wet floor' sign and lost my footing on the slick tile. _*Slip* _"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprise while crashing into a pile of canned peaches.

"Unhh" I grunted in pain, rubbing my sore behind. I hadn't noticed someone standing next to me until they offered a hand to help me up. I let my eyes travel a little higher to figure out who this hand belonged to and found myself staring into unfathomable, golden eyes.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter guys! I know it's short but with school and all, I don't have much time xD Hope you guys like it and PLEASE REVIEW ;3**


	2. Those Amazing Eyes

**A/N: I just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Well here's the next chapter. I'm guessing you guys already know who that gentleman with the golden eyes is. xD  
Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of these characters!**

* * *

_Those Amazing Eyes_

**MAKA'S POV:**

Those eyes. Those dazzling amber eyes with flecks of gold. They seemed to hypnotize me and I suddenly forgot how to breathe. It wasn't until I heard someone clear their throat, had I snapped out of my trance.

"Umm Maka? Are you alright?" the voice said.

"Kid?" I asked stupidly, still partially stuck in my dreamland.

"Well yes, it's me Kid." He confirmed. His yellow eyes, full of concern, stared intently into my green ones.

"Oh! Sorry! Yeah, I'm fine! I-I just s-slipped that's all." For some dumb reason I blushed a deep scarlet. I wasn't embarrassed about my fall. I mean, the fall wasn't that bad. I was actually more distracted by the fact that I had never noticed how completely breathtaking his eyes were.

"That's good. As long as you're alright… Hello? Maka?" His gentle voice interrupted my thoughts. _OH CRAP! Was I staring again? _I thought miserably, quickly averting my eyes and turning an even deeper shade of red, if that were possible.

He gave a light chuckle and asked me if I needed any help finding what I came here for. _He's such a gentleman and he does look really cute when he laughs. Huh? Snap out of it Maka! This isn't like you! You've never taken any interest in Kid, so why now?_ I mentally slapped myself. "Thanks Kid, but it's alright, I've got it under control."

"Okay. Well I've got to run now but I was wondering if you wanted to come see a movie with me later on tonight? Liz and Patty are going to be out shopping the whole day and…" he began.

"That'll be awesome! Of course I'll come, Kid! See you then." I said coolly even though I was going crazy on the inside. _IS KID ACTUALLY ASKING ME OUT? UGH MAKA! GET A GRIP! He probably didn't mean it that way. And why would I care anyways? _I kept reminding myself this though I badly wanted my first assumption to be true.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 then. Goodbye Maka, and next time, watch out for wet tile."

**3rd POV:**

They parted their ways and Maka hurriedly bought a bottle of syrup and rushed home to Soul. Little did she know that her decision right then and there would change their relationship forever.

* * *

**ALRIGHT! There's the end of chaptarrrr 2! Please review (: OH and if you have any suggestions if I should change anything, feel free to tell me ;D LOVE YOU GUYS :3**


End file.
